projecttimefoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Timefox
This page talks about the original game. If you want to see the page that talks about the character, Miles Timefox Prower, click here. Info Current Version: Final Version Engine: Heavily Modified Megaman Engine by Yoyogames member JMan Main Developer: Knuxfan24 Plot The game's story is centered on the character Miles "Timefox" Prower. Approximatly 300 years before the game's timeline, Timefox froze himself which lead people to believe he was dead, a rumor started up about Timefox still being alive, which Goth The Fox , & some of robots, Found to be true. Timefox & Goth are attacked by Adam The Hedgehog. Goth flees in panic but Timefox stands & fights, eventully bringing the grey hedgehog down & coming face to face with Connor Ring. The Echidna doesn't stop to chat & leaves, taking Adam with him. After crossing through Glacier Trek , the icy area surronding Ultraopolis, Timefox faints & is luckily rescued by Goth, who takes him back to the resistance base. Goth sends Timefox into the Brinstar Training Grounds to check if he's still in fighting shape, which Timefox proves he is. After battling his way through Mega the Hedgeadillo's old abandoned battleship, Timefox runs into Silver The Hedgehog & engages him in combat. With Timefox emerging victories. Connor shows up once again & challenges Timefox to defeat his 8 Guardians. Timefox accepts the challenge & heads off to complete this task. Timefox then runs into Matthew Miles Prower in Crisis City & the two fight. Timefox beats Matthew who warps away. Returning to the Resistance Base, Goth challenges Timefox to a one on one fight which Timefox, rather reluctently, accepts. Timefox becomes victories once again & the two foxes have a talk about why she released him. Timefox flys off to Pirate Panic & comes face to face with Tails X the 1st & a bit later Giga Ridley. Timefox once again gets lost & stumbles upon Desert Dash. Upon investigating the place Timefox falls into a secret cavern & meets Stealth The Echidna, who Timefox is unable to defeat. Timefox is saved in the nick of time (no pun intended) by Elemental "Zlan" Prower, who shows suprise about Timefox still being alive. Elemental & Timefox cross The Longest Shortcut & return to the Resistance Base. Goth shows Timefox the Spazer Beam which Timefox takes. The two fight again to test the beam out. After the fight Elemental alerts Goth to activity out in the Great Forest. Goth sends Timefox & Elemental to investigate. Elemental & Timefox soon find Chaos who kicks Timefox, sending him flying. In a fit of rage, Elemental fights Chaos & wins. Timefox also encounters Blaze The Cat & the 2 do battle. The battle ends when Blaze accidently sets the whole forest on fire. After being returned to the Brinstar Training Grounds Goth fights Timefox a final time. Upon Timefox's victory Goth is ambushed by Connor who challenges Timefox himself, though he flees back to Ultraopolis after taking enough damage. Timefox prusues him to Castle Connor & fights his way trough. Bumping into Tails-X The 2nd & the other Guardians of Ultraopolis. Eventully Timefox confronts Connor again but ends up being floored by him. Timefox suddenly flashes a rainbow color & gains the Hyper Beam, using it to defeat the Echidna. Timefox leaves & runs into Silver. After a brief talk Timefox (accidently) blasts Silver with the Hyper Beam. Thus killing him. Levels Timefort The game's first level. Timefort is Timefox's old base & is the place where he froze himself. This level introduces Sniper Foxes & Timefox's spike weakness. Glacier Trek The 2nd area Timefox travels through. This level introduces the Flying Foxes. Originally this level had a completely diffrent layout & hand drawn background. Brinstar Training Grounds The 3rd level in the game, the Brinstar Training Grounds is Goth's training area. Every enemy here (except for one) are taken from Metroid Games. Mega Space The 4th level in the game, this level is harder to see in than the rest due to the lack of light. This level introduces the Zero Gravity gimmick & the evil Elec-Man Statues. Crisis City The 5th level in Project Timefox, inspired off of an Action Stage in Sonic The Hedgehog (2006). This level has no enimes & the only traps are platforming challenges & flame jets that spurt up from the lava. Pirate Panic Pirate Panic is a two part level in Project Timefox. Part one takes place on top of the ship & part two takes place inside of the ship. Around the Sniper Fox employee lounge. Desert Dash Desert Dash is the 8th (Pirate Panic was 6th and 7th) level in Project Timefox, the orginial plan for this level was to have Timefox sand board down a hill. (Similar to Tails in Sonic Adventure's Sand Hill stage) Due to a lack of sprites this was scrapped & replaced with a normal platforming stage. The Longest Shortcut The Longest Shortcut is the 9th level in Project Timefox. This level in mostly vertical & has a warp gimmick. The Great Forest The Great Forest is the area where the 10th, 11th & 12th levels in Project Timefox take place. This level is unique for making the player control Elemental on one Boss Fight. After the Blaze fight ends a Sub-Level in this area begins. The Great Forest Fire The Great Forest Fire is the 12th level in Project Timefox & can be classed as a 3rd "Act" of the Great Forest stage. The player has 1 Minute to escape the Great Forest before it goes up in flames. Castle Connor Castle Connor is the castle where Connor lives & the final 3 levels in Project Timefox. In this stage Timefox clashes with Tails-X The 2nd & faces off against the Guardians of Ultraopolis in one final Boss Rush. Castle Connor 2 (due to Knuxfan24's laziness & as a referance to Megaman X2) is actully a retextured Desert Dash. Cast Miles "Timefox" Prower Goth The Fox Connor The Echidna Adam The Hedgehog Silver The Hedgehog Matthew Miles Prower Tails X the 1st Stealth The Echidna Elemental "Zlan" Prower Chaos 0 Blaze The Cat Tails-X The 2nd Glitches In the levels (not bosses) you can walk off the left side of the screen & die. In Glacier Trek (Demo 4.2) some platforms are invisibile. Sometimes Timefox can be hit even with an Invincibility, this is a very rare occerance though. The timer in The Great Forest Fire is off & counts slower than it should do. This will never be fixed because it would make the stage impossible to complete. During the fight against Giga Ridley you can accidently walk off the screen & die. (Discovered by CTE Productions member Qwertyfiend after the game's release. Doh) Download Link http://www.yoyogames.com/games/145773-project-timefox Soundtrack The songs here are usually different to their in-game counterparts. This is because the in game Music uses MIDI files to avoid taking up so much space on the EXE. Development Trivia *Originally, before the Chaos 0 boss fight, Elemental was going to yell "Bastard!" Just before the release of Demo 6 this was changed to "You're gonna pay for that!" *Due to the size of the end credits picture all versions after Demo 6 are incompatible with most computers. This has happened with Knuxfan24's computer, ATWH's computer, ATWH's dad's computer and the computers at the office. It seems to work fine with laptops though as it was able to run successfully on Knuxfan24, Qwertyfiend and ATWH's Sister's Laptops. *Several enemies were designed by ATWH and none of them made the cut. Planned enemies included a Turret piloted by a Sniper Fox, a trick platform dubbed "Spike-E" and a floating brain which would have utilised psychokenesis. However, It might be possible to include them in the sequel. Category:Games